


you were there in the flames - a petopher poem

by DenaCeleste



Series: Fandom Poetry [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Grief, M/M, Peter POV, Poetry, Unrequited Love, references to the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>my life flashed across my mind<br/>and you were there in the flames</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>a poem inspired by thoughts and impressions of Peter Hale and Chris Argent<br/>prompted by xCuteAsHale (Petopher - Angst)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XCuteAsHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuteAsHale/gifts).



> My lovely Cutie gave me a whole list of poetic prompts! This was the first, and the one that caught my creative eye.

I watch you with her and know  
your happiness means more than  
my own ever did even before

my life flashed across my mind  
and you were there in the flames  
cast by your blood, and yet  
I forgave you in my last moments

of thought before I drowned in   
pain and misery and melting  
of my walls as pack bonds tore

ripped out of my chest like  
my heart only worse because   
at least my heart is just one   
part of me, not a whole system

of ruination and loss and please  
tell me that you’re happy with  
your wife and the baby who came

created from the union that I  
will never be part of, forever  
alone and apart and denied   
my rightful place in anyone’s life

not even my own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recorded audio of _you were there in the flames_ , a poem written and read by DenaCeleste
> 
> (text can be found in chapter 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to do some audio recordings of my original poetry for fun, but also wanted to take a crack at some of my fandom poetry. And here's the last one of the day. ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste), or go listen to my other tracks on [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/dena-celeste)!

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


End file.
